The Computer Systems Laboratory is developing a generalized system of computer programs that will allow a user to generate an Expert System from a set of production rules. The production rules are conventional forward-chaining If-Then type statements with user definable variables and input/ output screens. This system is designed to support some of the larger rule based applications within the Systems Design section (CSL/DCRT). During the past year work has been concentrated on expanding the system to support applications within the section. These extensions include more data types, graphics, access to external data bases and linking to external software. Future development will be directed by additional application requirements.